


this isn't supposed to happen

by qunnyv19



Category: Twogether (TV Program)
Genre: Alternative Canon, Behind the scene, Ficlet, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Lee Seung-Gi dan mimpi yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Jasper Liu dan hasratnya. Kemudian, mereka mencoba;ini tidak seharusnya terjadi— Jasper/Seung-Gi
Relationships: Jasper Liu/Lee Seung-Gi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	this isn't supposed to happen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [this isn't supposed to happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572514) by [redpanda19 (qunnyv19)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/redpanda19)



> Disclaimer:  
> Twogether is a 2020 travel documentary created by Cho Hyo-jin, Chang Hyuk-jae, Go Min-seok. The project released by Netflix.  
>  _I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction._
> 
> Characters:  
> Jasper Liu, Lee Seung-Gi
> 
> Warning:  
> Oneshot, Alternative Canon/Behind the Scene. I love these two very much and their chemistry is on point!  
>  **Enjoy.**

.

.

.

* * *

“Seung Gi-ssi.”

Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan, hanya tersisa satu lampu meja menyala yang berada di atas nakas. Jasper bahkan sudah memakai piama sutranya. Mereka seharusnya sudah bersiap-siap tidur untuk perjalanan selanjutnya ke Bangkok.

 _Tapi_ —

Jasper malah memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok Lee Seung Gi yang sudah tertidur nyenyak dengan dengkuran yang cukup keras, persis seperti kemarin malam.

Padahal, hari ini Jasper telah melakukan lebih banyak hal. Tidak, tidak. Bahkan bisa dihitung saat mereka ke Candi Prambanan sehari sebelumnya. Jasper lah yang berlari bolak-balik untuk mengambil foto jawaban, sementara Lee Seung Gi gagal memutar gasing sampai tiga kali percobaan.

Jasper juga yang hari ini menyelam untuk mendapatkan ikan—meskipun ia tidak mendapatkan ikannya—dan ia juga yang menggambar di pasir sementara Seung Gi berada di atas, menikmati pemandangan, dan tidak merasakan lelahnya Jasper di bawah.

 _Tapi_ —

Melihat kebahagiaan mereka, _tidak_ , melihat kebahagiaan Seung Gi yang berhasil mendapatkan petunjuk untuk menemui rumah penggemar mereka adalah sesuatu yang lain. Seakan-akan semua itu sepadan untuk hal-hal yang membuatnya benar-benar lelah hari ini.

Jasper heran dia benar-benar tidak mengantuk.

Ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian berbalik badan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lee Seung Gi yang masih terlelap.

Tangannya sudah meraih ke _ear buds_ ketika sesuatu menahan gerakannya. Jasper menaikkan alis kemudian menoleh, mendapati Seung Gi yang sudah bangun dan menahan Jasper.

“ _I’m sorry, are you okay_?” Lee Seung Gi berdeham. “Kau tidak bisa tidur karena aku mendengkur terlalu keras, ya?”

“Oh, tidak, tidak,” Jasper berujar seraya tertawa tersenyum tipis. “Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti karena kau lelah sekali.”

“Yi-hao, kau yang seharusnya lebih lelah hari ini.”

Jasper masih tersenyum; Lee Seung Gi bisa melihat lesung pipit pria itu yang tercetak jelas di wajah.

“Tidak apa-apa. Sudah, kau seharusnya kembali tertidur. Bukannya tadi sudah nyenyak, ya? Kenapa kau malah bangun lagi?”

Lee Seung Gi mengerjap—

“Ah, itu.”

Ia kini terduduk di atas kasurnya.

Apa ia harus menceritakan mimpinya yang barusan?

Ia menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat.

Ketika ia memejamkan mata, ia dan Jasper melakukan sesi yoga persis seperti misi mereka yang terakhir tadi. Seperti reka ulang adegan yang sudah terjadi karena Lee Seung Gi ingat apa yang terjadi di mimpi itu persis seperti apa yang dialami di dunia nyata.

Bedanya, ketika mereka melakukan pose—apa namanya? Superman? Seung Gi lupa—yang mengharuskan Jasper di atas dan Seung Gi di bawah untuk menahan tubuh Jasper, Jasper malah mencondongkan kepalanya ke bawah dan mengecup bibir Seung Gi lembut.

Tidak, ia tidak akan mendeskripsikan mimpi itu kepada Jasper. Ia masih waras. Jasper, apa lagi.

“Seung Gi-ssi.”

Jasper mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. “Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau terlihat gelisah.”

“Tidak ada—“

“Atau kau bermimpi buruk?”

Itu tidak bisa dikategorikan mimpi buruk, sahut Seung Gi, tapi hanya di dalam kepalanya.

Belum sempat Seung Gi menyahut, ia merasakan tubuh lain yang berada di kasurnya. Jasper menatap Seung Gi dalam.

“Kalau kau memang tidak bisa menceritakannya padaku, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku ingin kau kembali tertidur. Besok pasti akan melelahkan lagi seperti ini.”

Kenapa Jasper Liu sangat baik?

“Yi-hao, kau harus mengatakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri.”

Lee Seung Gi menggunakan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Dia tidak mungkin mengungkapkan isi mimpinya secara eksplisit, ‘kan?

Tangan Seung Gi merasakan kehangatan kemudian.

Seung Gi menoleh.

Jasper menggenggam tangannya lembut, nyaris tak terlihat jika hanya memperhatikan dengan sekilas. Namun Seung Gi bisa merasakannya dengan jelas.

“Oke, _I’ll try_. Tapi kau juga harus tidur.”

“Hmm.”

Ketika Seung Gi ingin kembali berbaring, Jasper melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Jasper sudah kembali bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang berada di seberang Seung Gi, tapi Seung Gi menahan tangannya.

“ _Actually_ , _can you stay here_?”

Jasper menoleh.

“Dan tidur di sebelahmu?” Jasper merespons dengan sepasang mata yang bertanya-tanya.

Untuk sesaat, Seung Gi ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya dan merasa malu. Apa dia anak kecil yang harus ditemani ketika tidur? Kenapa pula dia meminta Jasper untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya?

Seung Gi mengangguk; kepalanya lebih cepat bergerak dibandingkan mulutnya yang ingin menolak.

Jasper tidak menolak permintaan Seung Gi. Pria itu melangkah perlahan menuju tempat tidur Seung Gi, dan Seung Gi menggeser tubuhnya ke sudut ruangan.

“Kalau kau merasa keberatan—“ Seung Gi menelan ludah, “—tidak apa-apa, kau di tempat tidurmu saja. Maaf kalau aku meminta aneh-aneh.”

“ _No, it’s okay_.”

Jasper berbaring pula di sebelah Seung Gi dan mereka berhadap-hadapan.

Napas Jasper tercekat.

Mereka sudah berkali-kali berhadapan begitu dekat semenjak petualangan mereka di Indonesia. Mereka sudah berkali-kali melakukan _skin-ships_ ; berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan di depan kamera. Tapi untuk melihat Seung Gi sedekat ini dengan cahaya yang minim—

Belum sempat Jasper memproses semua penglihatannya ke dalam otak, ciuman lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Itu mungkin hanya berlangsung kurang dari dua detik karena Seung Gi segera mundur dan telinganya memerah.

“ _I_ —“ Seung Gi mengerjap. “Aku tidak tahu. Itu terjadi di dalam mimpi, kau _menciumku_ , dan aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Jadi—“ _Oh God_ , tenggelamkan saja dia di pantai tadi, “—itu _tidak seharusnya terjadi_. _I’m sorry_.”

Ibu jari Jasper mengelus pipi Seung Gi; ia sama sekali tidak membalas kata-kata Seung Gi. Hanya saja, ia kembali mendekat, merasakan napas mereka berdua bersatu, dan mencium Seung Gi dengan tenang.

Seung Gi memejamkan matanya.

 _Oh_.

 _Seperti ini_.

 _Kenapa menyenangkan sekali_?

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, mulut mereka berdua sudah membuka dan mengeksplor lawan mereka masing-masing. Lidah lembut Jasper menyapu sudut bibir Seung Gi, dan Seung Gi menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyusup lebih dalam ke rongga mulut Jasper.

 _Kenapa hal ini membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, berbeda ketika ia melakukan shooting_?

Ia sudah sering berciuman. Ia bertaruh, Jasper juga sering. Mereka adalah aktor, dan ada beberapa adegan yang menuntut mereka untuk berciuman dengan lawan main.

Tapi—

Mereka sedang tidak berada di depan kamera.

Mereka sedang tidak dituntut skrip drama.

Mereka berada di atas kasur, berdua, dengan lampu yang remang.

Hal itu selesai lebih lama dari yang Seung Gi duga, dan mereka berdua berhenti selama beberapa saat. Tatapan Jasper tak lepas dari Seung Gi.

“Aku juga—“ Jasper merasakan pipinya menghangat, “—penasaran.”

 _Oh God_.

Kali itu Seung Gi tidak malu-malu lagi. Ia mengubah posisinya di atas Jasper dan menciumi sudut bibir dan rahang Jasper. Jasper membelalakkan matanya kemudian menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi—

“Seung Gi-ssi.”

Seung Gi menatap Jasper.

“Ini bukan mimpiku, ‘kan?”

Seung Gi terkekeh. “Sepertinya bukan.”

Sudut-sudut bibir Jasper tertarik ke dua sisi. Ah, senyum itu lagi. Seung Gi bisa gila kalau lama-lama Jasper terus tersenyum dan memamerkan lesung pipitnya.

Kali itu Jasper mengambil alih—ia menarik Seung Gi sehingga posisi mereka berbalik.

“Padahal aku sudah memakai piama, harusnya aku tidur.”

Seung Gi menyentuh kancing teratas piama milik Jasper. “Lepas saja piamanya.”

.

.

.

( _ **end?**_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya panggilan mereka ke satu sama lain benar gak sih?  
> Selama episode 1, 2, dan 3 saya mendengar Seung Gi memanggil Jasper dengan Yi-How dan Jasper memanggil Seung-Gi dengan Seung Gi-ssi.
> 
> (iya saya belum namatin seriesnya tapi gatel banget pingin bikin ini)
> 
> THEY ARE JUST  
> OMG  
> I CAN'T BREATHE
> 
> [update]  
> since there are some requests for translation into English, now it is available on AO3 as well under "redpanda19" penname. enjoy!


End file.
